All you will never know
by BondGirl23
Summary: James Bond has had his fair share of women, but what would happen if the woman he truly cared for turned up on his door step one night? Now Bond must help her gain revenge for her loss. But what what will happen to their realtionship? Bond/Moneypenny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's her." The man sitting in the Mercedes whispered in a disgruntled voice to his colleague.

The woman concerned was approaching her apartment in Chelsea, the one her husband of two months had just purchased and she was returning to after a gruelling day in the office. The two men in the Mercedes watched her enter the building, then opened their car doors and stepped out. The first man was a large and well built man of about early forties with a receding hairline. The other was much shorter with a black mop of hair, he was also much thinner then his colleague. They turned to face one another and nodded and then began walking towards the apartment and stopped when they approached the door. They waited.

"Oh my God." She screamed in shock. "Matthew! Matthew! No…Oh my God no please!"

Unfortunately for her, he would not be waking up anytime soon. She frantically ran around the apartment, screaming and muttering absurd things to herself. Then there was a bang on the door, and she suddenly stopped screaming and froze. The two men were now trying to break into her apartment. She ran to the phone, and began to dial 999, but before she could the phone line had been cut and the two men were now in the room with her and one grabbed her from behind. As she tried to scream again, the other one gagged her so she couldn't speak or scream.

"Now, where is it?" One man asked her.

"If you tell us now, this whole situation will be so much easier." The other replied.

"Your husband wouldn't tell us anything, so we had to wait for you."

She had never been so scared in all her life, tears were streaming down her face and she thought she was going to be killed like her husband had been earlier. As one of the men loosened the gag in her mouth, she tried to speak.

"I..I have n n-no idea w-what you're talking about." She mumbled quietly.

"Oh but we think you do Miss, you know what we're after, the information regarding the terrorism attack on MI6 is what we want."

She suddenly felt more scared than she had ever felt before, why would she or her husband have information regarding a terrorism attack on MI6?

"I don't think your husband was entirely honest with you. He has top secret information on this plot but wouldn't give it to us when we asked him nicely to so we dealt with him in a more brutal manner."

She seemed confused, as her husband worked for an insurance company in the city and had absolutely nothing to do with MI6 or a terrorism group…or so she thought.

"What do you mean, my husband had nothing to do with such a terrible plot." Tears were falling fast as it began to sink in that her husband really was dead lying slumped in a pool of blood across the room from her whilst she was being interrogated by two henchmen.

"Your husband worked for our group, and he helped come up with this plot to blow up MI6 but would not return the information to our leader so we came to retrieve them off him."

She felt sick to the stomach, and inside she was screaming. The man on her left grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"Tell us where they are or you will be joining your husband."

She tried to stand up, but the man on her right struck across the face, and she slumped to the floor and then he struck her stomach repeatedly whilst she winced in pain. She then attempted to stand up and escape. But both men ran after her and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her so she was facing them both. They smiled to each other and then turned to her and threw her to the floor and one ripped her blouse open. She was terrified of what these two brutes were capable of and tried to turn away.

"Right, I'll be waiting in the car, finish her off and then get out quick." The smaller one yelled.

She tried to crawl across the floor but he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her onto the floor and began to put his hand on her leg. She was not going to be violated, never and she slapped his hand, and before she could scream he put his huge hand over her mouth. He ripped her tights off and she only assumed what would come next as her body was too weak to fight him off. Suddenly she saw a gun sticking out of his trouser pocket and in her quick thinking pulled him for a kiss to distract him and she grabbed the gun from his pocket. She then pushed him away and pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gun is a terrifying sound, one that she had never heard before and never wanted to hear but after the ordeal she had just been put through it was the only way for everything to stop. She pushed him off her and tried to crawl across the floor to stand up and run as far away from there as possible. She managed to reach the door and then stood up and ran down the stairs to the main door, and just began to run even though she was in far too much pain. The other man who was waiting in the Mercedes started his car and drove after her. She just continued running and then suddenly the sound of a siren approached and the man did a U turn and sped off into the distance. Her tear filled eyes could barely see a thing. The street lights only provided some guidance. She knew exactly who she was running to, the one person who would comfort her in every possible situation. When she arrived at his door, she was hesitant to ring the bell as she didn't want to disturb a rare evening off for him. But she could feel blood pouring from her face and knew the hospital was miles away. She rang the bell and then waited for him to appear at the door which felt like an eternity. When he finally arrived at the door, he opened it to her falling in his arms.

"Moneypenny?" He gasped

"James." She mumbled looking into his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, shutting the door as he led her into his lounge, where he placed her on his chaise longue.

James Bond was the 007 agent that Miss Moneypenny had lusted after for so long, he was tall, with dark hair and a smile that would melt any woman. He also had a reputation of sleeping with almost any woman who crossed his path, he claimed it was for his job but Moneypenny knew that he also enjoyed this fact. She unfortunately was one of the only women who had never been able to experience his apparent expertise in the bedroom. He claimed it was down to the fact that if M caught the two of them together it would be "illegal use of government property". His constant flirting often drove her insane, and she would often blush at his comments but she always wondered if there ever could be something between them. The relationship that James Bond and Miss Moneypenny shared was a very unique one.

Before she could speak, she shared a long embrace with him. She had longed to just be held in the warm grip that she found herself in at this moment for so long. He broke apart to kiss her on the forehead and laid her down. She looked over at him and forced a smile to her face, she could barely find the words to describe what had just happened back at her apartment.

There was a dead silence between the two of them for about five minutes whilst he removed the remainder of her ripped tights and placed a tissue in a bucket of water that he had grabbed from the bathroom whilst she contemplated how to put into words her ordeal. He placed a tissue softly onto her leg and began to wash away the blood and pain. She then looked over at him and tried to compose herself.

"James." She mumbled, hoping he would look up at her to listen.

He did indeed look over at her, and then all her thoughts disappeared. There were very few things that made her speechless, but James Bond was one. She shook her head and then began to speak.

"There were these two men," She began

"They killed Matthew whilst I was out and then came back to try and kill me." She continued.

Bond couldn't find the words to describe his deep sympathy for her loss but just nodded.

"Then, they started asking me about some information about a terrorist attack on MI6."

Bond suddenly stopped and cleared his throat. He stood up and walked over to the table where a martini was already made from earlier. He picked up the glass and downed it quickly, then put the glass back on the table. He picked up the phone and began to call M.

Penny glanced over at him and pointed to the bathroom and he nodded. When M finally answered, Bond told him about this apparent plot to blow up MI6 and what had happened to Penny and how they needed to be on the look out for this organisation. As he conversed with M, Penny stood in the bathroom. She managed to undress herself and then turned the shower on. When she had finished she dried off and then reached for a dressing gown that Bond had hanging up, assuming that he wouldn't mind if she used it. She then returned to the living room where Bond sat in his arm chair drinking another martini, he had also poured one for her.

"Penny, can you give me a description of the two men that broke into your apartment?"

Penny suddenly slumped into to the floor, still scarred from her ordeal. She began to cry, and Bond suddenly ran over to comfort her.

"I..I t-thought one was going to rape me." She mumbled in between tears.

Bond put his arm around her and again lost for words picked her up and carried her to his guest room. He tucked her into bed and sat on the end of the bed.

"Penny, from now on I'm going to protect you and no one will ever hurt you again like that." Bond said.

"Thank you James." She replied.

He came closer and wiped the tears from her eyes with his sleeve and a small smile appeared on her face and she could feel herself about to blush again. Bond smiled as she did.

"Oh Penny, you never change do you?"

She smiled again but then remembered that she would never see Matthew ever again and her smile turned back to tears.

"James, what am I going to do, Matthew is dead. I loved him like I never thought I could love someone. He meant so much to me."

"I know Penny. I can relate, when I lost Tracey, I felt like I had lost everything, I felt like my world was crumbling. Then all I wanted to do was seek revenge." Bond replied, now thinking back to his own terrible ordeal.

He looked back over to Penny and came closer once again. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her goodnight on the forehead. As he closed the door behind him, Penny thought about what he had said and knew she too would have to get revenge. But for now she was safe in the company of James Bond, the one man who knew her better than any other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Miss Moneypenny or M.

The next morning Penny awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs that were placed neatly on a plate by the side of the bed. She smiled, but didn't feel hungry at all. She didn't want to be rude though so slowly picked up the tray and placed it in front of her and began to eat. When she had eaten as much as she could stomach she tossed the bed covers aside and picked the tray up and walked into the kitchen and placed it on the side. She looked around to see where James had disappeared to. But when she turned around she saw him standing right behind her.

"Oh James…you gave me a fright!" She squealed.

"Sorry Penny, I didn't mean to scare you but we have to get going soon. M wants to see you in his office in an hour." Bond replied.

"Oh I see…But James aren't the police going to want to question me about last night?"

Then suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine. She had killed one of the henchmen and if the police had already been to her apartment they would have seen the gun that she stupidly didn't dispose of. Her face turned pure white and she slumped to the floor.

"Penny, it's ok, we are going to sort everything out." Bond said quickly as he lifted her up from the floor.

"But James..I.. I killed someone." She mumbled. "The man who I thought was going to…"

But before she could continue, so as not to make her relive the whole situation, Bond put his finger to her lips.

"Penny you don't need to worry about that, it's all being sorted, but the police will want to speak to you about your husband." Bond explained.

Penny suddenly had a flashback of the last moments she shared with her husband and the fact that her last words to him had been "What do you want for dinner tonight dear?" Hardly the goodbye speech she would have said to him if she had known what was to become of him. She pondered this thought for a moment, before turning back to James.

"I can't, I just can't James." She pleaded.

"Jane…." Bond said as Penny turned away from him and headed towards the bedroom to get changed. She immediately turned back to face him. He had never called her by her first name before, and it seemed it was because what he was saying was serious.

"Well, fine then if it will make you be quiet then ok. But James, please come with me." Penny asked.

"Of course, darling Penny."

Penny smiled slightly and then suddenly remembered she had nothing to wear, all her clothes were back at her flat. Before she could turn to ask James, he had disappeared. She frowned but decided to find him, but as she began walking towards his bedroom he appeared holding a coral coloured shift dress with matching shoes.

"This is for you Penny, I realised you had no other clothes so went out first thing this morning to buy it for you whilst you were sleeping." Bond exclaimed to a nearly speechless Penny.

"Oh James, the dress is beautiful and the shoes are gorgeous. But you didn't have to it must have cost you a fortune?" Penny said excitedly.

Bond just smiled and gave her the dress and shoes. Penny stood admiring the dress while Bond disappeared into his room. Penny stood at the door way and peered into his room. This was one place that she had never been, seeing as she had only been to his flat once before. Bond caught her looking around and she blushed when she knew he had seen her. He smiled and walked over to where she was standing and put his hand under her chin so they had perfect eye contact. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he went to kiss her lips but she quickly broke away and just smiled and then walked back off to the guest room to get changed. She felt scared that James only wanted her there so he could get her in his bed and add another notch to his bed post. But then she shook her head at these thoughts. James was so kind and loving towards her, he treated her much different to any of the women he came into contact with. To him, Penny was the perfect woman but one that was not to be messed with.

Bond and Penny both got dressed and Bond led her to his Aston Martin that was parked outside, he opened the door to let her in. They drove to MI6 where M was already waiting for them both.

"Miss Moneypenny I give you my utmost sympathy for your loss and I am so sorry to hear of the ordeal you had to endure." M said apologetically.

Penny nodded and turned to James who put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Now, 007 if you could wait here please, the Police are waiting to talk to Miss Moneypenny in my office." M exclaimed.

"Yes sir." Bond replied.

Penny glanced over to Bond who smiled reassuringly. This was enough for Penny to know that she would be ok. As she walked into M's office, two police officers were waiting patiently. One was tall with a moustache and jet black hair, the other was also tall but with grey hair. They both acknowledged that Penny had entered the room and gestured for her to sit down on a chair on the other side of M's desk. The two men quizzed Penny for about half an hour before they were satisfied and let her leave the room. As she walked out of the door, Bond was waiting with a warm embrace and the reassuring smile on his face again made Penny feel safe.

"So, what did they say?" Bond asked anxiously.

"Well, I told them about everything that had happened and what the two men in my flat had said about this organisation that Matthew supposedly worked for and they said that they had no further questions and let me go." Penny replied

"Well then, everything seems to be in order here but there's still the rather huge problem that there is an organisation that wants to blow up this building, presumably with the people in it as well." M interrupted before Bond could speak.

Penny and Bond glanced over to M and both their faces were filled with anxiety. Penny still felt dishevelled from the previous day's events but had to try to stay positive, even though her husband had been murdered and had lied to her throughout the whole of their relationship. This made her feel angry, hurt and depressed beyond belief.

"Now, Miss Moneypenny, may I suggest that we find you suitable accommodation until your flat has been fully restored and the investigations have finished, but of course this won't be for a very long time. But I assume you may not want to have to go back?" M explained.

"Oh, Sir that won't be necessary as Miss Moneypenny will be staying in the guest room of my apartment whilst everything is being sorted." Bond replied quickly.

M raised an eyebrow at 007's proposition and just thought he would use this as an advantage.

"007, I do not wish you to take advantage of my best secretary, and I do not wish you to meddle with her emotions." M scolded.

"Sir, James has taken good care of me so far, and I assume he will do in the future, so I trust him." Penny suddenly piped up.

"This is all very well you saying this Miss Moneypenny, but both you and I know exactly the sort of activities shall I put it, that 007 likes to get up to when he is in the company of a lady. And I do not wish him to abuse this fact with you."

Penny smiled and began to blush at the thought of James performing such 'activities' in her presence. But she couldn't think such thoughts, as she knew full well that the sexual banter in the office between her and James was merely for fun and nothing more. However much she would like it to amount to more, she had to forget all hope. She was in a vulnerable position now with the death of Matthew who was the only man she thought she loved dearly. But perhaps he was just a replacement for the one she truly loved. Her thoughts were so mixed right now. The kiss that James had tried to initiate earlier that day in his flat made her feel so flustered and scared. It was what she had dreamt of, but yet it did not seem right at that moment.

"Sir, it will be fine, I have already agreed anyway, and it is very kind of James to let me stay with him." Penny reassured.

M frowned but then eventually nodded and dismissed both of them, but briefed Bond about the situation concerning the terrorism attack on MI6 beforehand. Everyone at MI6 would have to keep on their guard and until they had further information of the group behind it, the whole building was in jeopardy.

As Bond and Penny left MI6, there was a dead silence, as neither knew what to say to each other. Bond opened the door of his Aston Martin for her and she stepped in. As they sped off back towards Chelsea, the dead silence that continued in the car made things uncomfortable. Bond was worried that his speech about Penny staying at his flat until she was back on her feet to M had meant that he would be sleeping with her during this time. Penny felt equally worried that M thought this but tried not to think about it. Suddenly Bond decided to break the ever increasing silence in the car.

"Penny, I want you to know that you should always feel safe staying with me, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"James, I know." Penny replied, with a smile.

When they arrived back at Bond's flat, he received a call from M, saying that it had been organised that Penny's possessions would be retrieved from her apartment and taken to Bond's flat. Penny felt an ounce of happiness at this kind gesture. That afternoon, she spent going over and over in her head her current situation and she would often have emotional moments where tears would come flooding down her cheeks that she could not control. Bond often heard her cry and came to comfort her. On one particular occasion, he embraced her and then rested her head on the pillow and wiped away her tears and suggested that she get some rest.

"James, please don't leave me, I'm scared."

"You don't need to worry Penny I'm only in the next room."

"Thank you James."

As Penny slept she tossed and turned in her sleep, having nightmares about her ordeal all over again. She awoke in a cold sweat and screaming. As soon as Bond heard he came rushing in to see Penny curled up hugging the pillow. Bond sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her in close onto his chest and stroked her curly brown hair, running his fingers through it.

"Penny, its ok I'm here now."

The pair stayed like this for the next hour and Penny fell asleep again, still with her head rested on Bond's chest. He daren't move or leave the room for fear she would suffer the same nightmare again. He too fell asleep, with his arm around Penny for protection.

Bond awoke the next morning, still in the same clothes from the day before. He glanced over to see Penny staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you James, for staying with me last night."

"Oh, it was my pleasure Penny, anything for you dear." Bond whispered into her ear.

She blushed and immediately got out of bed. She headed for the bathroom and appeared when she had showered and dressed. Bond was still lying in bed, and smiled as she walked back over to him.

"Come on James, you can't stay there all day, as much as I'm sure you'd love it." Penny teased.

"Well my darling I could indeed stay here all day long, but it wouldn't be any fun if you weren't with me now would it?" Bond replied.

Penny blushed even more and went to clear her throat when the doorbell rang. She walked briskly to answer it and discovered that it was her possessions and clothes being brought round just like M had promised. As she began to carry them back to the guest room, Bond emerged and helped her. The pair spent the rest of the morning unpacking Penny's clothes and Bond teasing her about a silk nightdress he found in one of the boxes. As they teased each other about it, Penny felt almost relieved that she was staying with James, but she was still worried for both of their well being and the wellbeing of everyone at MI6 with the terrorist plot on everyone's minds. As Penny tried to forget these thoughts she found a framed photograph of her and Matthew on their wedding day. She suddenly stopped and the smile disappeared from her face, which at first Bond hadn't noticed. She noticed how happy the pair looked in the photo and then felt almost physically sick that everything had been one big lie. She then found another photo of her, Bond, M and Q all standing together with champagne glasses in their hands at the wedding. Bond saw her looking at both photos and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Penny, you looked so beautiful that day, I mean even more so than you usually do."

"James, what did it feel like when you lost Tracey?" Penny asked, knowing that it might cause James more pain than it was worth.

Bond turned to face her. "Imagine your heart shattering into a million pieces that is how I felt."

"Well, that's exactly how I'm feeling now." Penny exclaimed with a single tear running down her cheek.

"The day of the wedding, for the first time in my life I felt special, I felt like someone actually truly loved me." Penny continued trying to fight back her tears. "And then when I found him dead, it was like someone had put a dagger through my heart and drained all my hopes and ideas of feeling special. The nail had been hammered firmly into the coffin." She cried.

"But Penny to me you are special." Bond suddenly said.

Penny looked at how serious he sounded and stood up and ran to the bathroom and locked herself in and continued crying. Bond was confused and felt like he had hurt her even more but had no idea what to do. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Penny, please open the door, I don't like to see you in this state."

There was a dead silence apart from her crying which filled Bond's head like a deafening scream. Then suddenly the phone rang and at first he was hesitant as to whether to answer it. Then after a few rings he ran and answered it. After a brief conversation he put the phone down and walked back to the bathroom where the sound of Penny crying still filled Bond's head.

"Penny that was M, he wants me to head over to the office because he thinks they might have found something out about this organisation. Will you be ok here or would you like to come with me?"

There was dead silence this time and Bond's words were echoed around the now silent flat and he felt like he was talking to a brick wall. He sighed and grabbed his coat and car keys. When Penny still didn't answer he slammed the front door shut. He felt like kicking himself for all the stupid things he had said to her and for leaving her on her own but M's voice had sounded serious on the phone and it was his duty to attend the meeting.

Penny sat slumped by the bath back at the flat. "James, I love you." She stuttered, knowing full well that he had left.

She reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes and her now smudged mascara. She slowly stood up and began to attempt to fix her hair and wipe away the last of the tears that had flooded her cheeks and eyes. She unlocked the bathroom door and glanced to see an empty flat and sighed. She walked back over to the two framed photos from her wedding and stared at both for a minute. Then in an act of fury smashed the photo of her and Matthew on the floor and threw it straight in the bin. She then looked back at the photo of her, James, M and Q and smiled and put it on top of the fire place. She finished unpacking the rest of the boxes and then sat on the Chaise Longue not knowing what to do next.

Meanwhile, Bond had hit the morning traffic and sat with gritted teeth in his Aston Martin halfway down Kings Road, Chelsea. Suddenly he caught sight of the driver behind him. It was a large slightly balding Eastern European looking man. The man seemed to be shouting into his mobile and then dropped the phone onto the passenger seat. Bond decided to not take any more notice of the man, until the traffic had eased and the Aston Martin was at last moving towards MI6. But the man, who happened to be driving a black BMW, was still following Bond. Bond decided to take a detour to see if the man would still be following him, and when he was Bond reached for his gun in his shirt pocket. But it was too late, the Aston Martin skidded into an oncoming truck and spun out of control and hit a tree. Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bond became conscious a few minutes later. His head was throbbing in pain and he felt blood on the side of his face. He gently lifted his head from the steering wheel and opened his eyes to see wreckage all around him. His car was in a bad way but luckily he hadn't been hurt that bad, or so he thought. But when he tried to move his body it ached all over. Confusion clouded his thoughts, why had the man in the BMW been following him and had he organised this crash, and where was he now exactly? Bond fell out of the car and crawled across the grass and began to sit up. Luckily, he had crashed not too far from MI6 and was able to walk, although he felt deep pain across his chest. He looked back at the car and then sighed and began walking towards MI6. He tried to make everything as discreet as possible, so no one would be suspicious of what had just happened. But a group of pedestrians had congregated near the crash and looked horrified at what had just happened and stared at Bond like he was mental, just walking away from his car that had just crashed. Bond walked with gritted teeth past them and just smiled. But when Bond was just about to cross the road, the BMW came roaring up behind him and Bond just managed to dodge past and run into a nearby alleyway. He ran through and caught a taxi to MI6. He then jumped out as soon as he had left the money and ran into the building. _Someone is trying to kill me_. _But why, and surely they have had their chances before so why have they not just got it over with before now?_ His thoughts were confused.

"What the hell happened to you 007?" M scolded as soon as Bond entered his office. Penny's replacement secretary Mary had let him enter the office straight away.

"Oh, just hit a little traffic Sir. Oh and My Aston is in a bad way, do you think someone would be able to repair it for me?" Bond asked with slight sarcasm in his voice.

M frowned before nodding and called down to Q branch to have someone fetch the now wrecked Aston Martin.

"Sir, I know this is not the first time I've said this, but I think someone is trying to kill me. And I fear they might want to kill Penny too, if it's this organisation Matthew worked for." Bond said with slight anxiety in his voice.

"Well 007, I suggest you check yourself into the hospital as soon as this meeting is over. But where on earth is Miss Moneypenny, I thought you were going to take care of her?" M asked angrily.

"Oh, she's fine Sir, she's still at my apartment, don't worry, it's all under control."

"That's not the first time you've said that either and it hasn't been!" M continued.

Bond sighed and then nodded. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about Sir?"

"Well, we've discovered the man that Penny shot at her apartment worked for the same organization as Matthew, and all we know at the moment is its code name is…IVY." M concluded

Bond looked puzzled at this choice of name, but then turned gravely back to M.

"Well perhaps the man who tried to kill me today was from this organisation then Sir?" Bond asked.

"Yes quite possibly and so we can't be too careful Bond. If they want to blow up MI6 and anyone who gets in their way, then you must be extra vigilant." M said with serious caution in his voice.

Bond nodded and was dismissed a few minutes later. He headed down to Q branch and found Q himself who glared at Bond as he walked towards him.

"007, I don't know what you have been up to this time, but the Aston was in a very bad way." Q scolded.

"Oh well I hit a spot of bother is all, Q."

"Yes well, please don't make this a recurring action 007, I have far more important things on my mind at this time!" "Now, you can pick her up tomorrow, ok?" Q too sounded worried in his answer.

Bond nodded and thanked Q. This was clear to Bond that everyone at MI6 was deeply worried about the supposed terrorist attack that could happen at any time. The usually calm and focused James Bond was also worried. He just didn't want to show it.

Bond decided to hail a taxi to the hospital and once checked over by a very beautiful nurse and given various pain killers for any recurring pain Bond had to stay for stitches on his forehead. Once finished he caught a taxi home. As he approached the stairs to the flat and began to turn the key in the lock he felt slightly nervous as to how Penny would act around him. But as he entered the flat, the smell of Victoria Sponge wafted towards him from the kitchen and he smiled.

"Oh, James you're back, I wondered where you had got to." Penny called from the kitchen.

As Bond entered the kitchen he saw Penny had been busy baking and had just finished making a delicious looking Victoria Sponge. When their eyes met, Penny gasped.

"James, what on earth happened to you?"

"Oh, I was chased and my car swerved and then hit a tree, but I'm fine really, just a few stitches needed." James tried to brush off his accident so as not to worry Penny.

"James, you don't look fine to me!" Penny insisted and led him to the living room and sat him down.

"Penny, please forgive me for what happened earlier, sometimes I speak before I think!" Bond suddenly said whilst their eyes locked with each other.

"James, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, we've both gone through the worst kind of pain so I suppose we can relate to one another." Penny replied tailing off at the end.

"Well I guess we're two tortured souls then, aren't we?" Bond whispered into her ear. His lips gently touching the side of her ear as he did so. She bit her lip and sighed slightly.

There was a dead silence as neither could speak. Penny then looked straight into Bond's blue-grey eyes and felt like she was lost in them. As she started to turn away Bond grabbed her hand and put his hand on her knee. She felt a shiver down her back, as she sat back down. Bond then edged closer to Penny and this time she didn't move a muscle to get away and then his lips touched hers. Penny was not about to break away from the kiss and started to deepen it. When they both finally broke away, both smiled at each other and Bond took Penny's hand and led her to his bedroom. Penny's emotions were running high, and she could scarcely believe what she was about to do. Bond then stood in front of her and began to kiss her again, his tongue begging for entry into her mouth and Penny fully consenting to this. His hands began to explore her back and she placed hers around his neck and began to run her fingers through his hair. Then he gently pushed her onto the bed and she bit her lip and then smiled at James. They continued their passionate kissing, with each kiss intact, Bond began to unbutton her dress and tossed it aside, and then carefully pulled off her tights. She didn't even feel embarrassed to be seen by James in her underwear now, because she had only dreamed of this moment to happen and it still felt like a dream. He then tossed her underwear aside and smiled when he saw the beautiful woman that lie before him. Penny then practically ripped off James' clothes and tossed them on the floor with hers. Penny ran her finger down Bond's chest and gasped slightly at the bruises across his chest. Bond winced slightly as the bruises still hurt, but Penny began to plant kisses across his chest and continued running her fingers along his muscular body. She then moved back towards his face and her lips met his once again. Bond then broke away to kiss her neck and left a trace of kisses across her body.

Penny still felt like she was dreaming and not once when Bond returned to look at her did they lose eye contact. Bond then placed his hands around her waist and Penny gasped and almost dug her nails into his back.

"Oh...James" Penny moaned.

The pair laid amongst the tossed aside sheets and Penny rested her head on James' chest. She glanced up at him and he caught her eye and they both smiled.

"Penny, that was…" Bond began.

"Perfect." Penny interrupted.

No more words were needed and the pair kissed each other and both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Bond made sure he had a slight grip around the beautiful woman lying next to him.

Later that day the pair awoke and could barley believe what had happened earlier. Bond carefully stepped out of the bed and tip toed to the bathroom. He began to turn the shower on and just as he was about to step in, a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around to see Penny, wrapped in a towel and smiled. She dropped the towel and stepped into the shower with him. The warm water set both pulses racing and they continued their passionate kissing.

"How about dinner at the Savoy tonight my darling?" Were Bond's first words to Penny when they had left the shower and were fully clothed.

"Oh, I'd love it James." Penny replied.

She quickly rummaged through her clothes to find a beautiful black dress with matching heels.

"Well, I guess we won't be requiring my guest room anymore?" Bond said as they stepped into the waiting taxi.

"I guess not James!" Penny giggled slightly with girlish excitement.

The pair sat in total silence with Penny's hand linked with James' and they enjoyed London at dusk as the taxi drove across town to the Savoy. Penny felt goose bumps every time she felt James' blue- grey eyes gazing at her. Everything still felt like a dream to her. She could still not believe she had just slept with James Bond, international womanizer. But this fact did not seem to bother her, for those few hours that she laid in bed with James she felt special, as if there was no one else but her in his life.

"Champagne Sir, Madam?" The waiter asked at the restaurant.

"Yes and two martinis if you please?" Bond replied.

The waiter then took their orders and when he had disappeared, Bond took Penny's hand in his.

"Penny, I want you to know what happened today, was well, how can I put this…amazing." Bond gushed.

Penny felt her cheeks turn a bright red as she blushed at the thought that perhaps she was the best James had ever had. Then her face was filled with slight sadness.

"James, what happens now? I mean we can't go around the office hand in hand can we? M would never stand for it and Bill…" She tailed off at the end slightly, at the thought of one of her closest and James' best friend, Bill Tanner. Her relationship with him had always been very special, and she had often thought he had wanted it to go slightly further, but had never made a move. If he ever found out about her and James he might feel slightly crushed.

"Oh, don't worry about that Penny, my lips are sealed." Bond replied hastily. "Now where's that beautiful smile of yours gone to?"

Penny forced a smile on her face but she still felt slightly guilty, and her thoughts were also filled with Matthew's face. It had only been recently that she had discovered him dead. She began to feel terrible that in that short time she had now slept with James and they were eating dinner together in one of London's posh restaurants to celebrate their potential relationship. She also wanted to kick herself for letting him do this, because although it had been her ultimate dream after years of flirtatious banter, she knew she could never become his lover because he ultimately would shatter her heart into a thousand pieces and she didn't want to feel that pain again. But her heart was telling her to go ahead after all it was what she had wanted all along. Even on her wedding day a part of her had wished it was James she was saying the vows to, not Matthew.

When the pair had finished eating, they caught a taxi back to Bond's apartment. When they arrived back, Bond practically chased her to the bedroom like some kind of naughty school boy. Clothes were ripped off once again and it seemed that Penny's doubts about James were forgotten, well for now at least.


End file.
